The present invention refers to a balancing jacket for divers.
Divers who love to dive for long times are constrained to carry, besides tanks, a series of lines or hoses connecting the tanks to the different equipment, emergency supply, and so on. All these lines can cause some nuisances and difficulties to the user since they can become entangled with some obstacles or with each other, thereby compromising their functionality and the user's safety. These and other problems, such as, for instance, the recharge and the quick exhaust of the balancing jacket air are solved by the present invention.
In fact, the balancing jacket according to the invention is equipped for containing all the lines within, moreover it includes upper and lower pneumatic exhaust valves. The jacket back consists of a container in which, according to an operative form of the present invention, are inserted the lines coming from the first reduction stage connected to the tank and a first high and low pressure distributor. According to a second operative form of the invention, the first reduction stage is positioned in the container and; connected with a first high and low pressure distributor, being the tank connected with the first stage by a simple window. From the distributor the lines enter the balancing jacket and go towards: the pressure gauge or the check computer, the control system and the second distributor. From these system start the connections to the functions: from the control system to the balancing jacket and the watertight wetsuit, from the second distributor to the second stage and the emergency supplier.
By using an equipped balancing jacket according to the invention, the connection between the bottle and the first stage reducer and/or the first distributor is protected by the back from eventual incorrect positioning or tears, the diver has all the controls and functions within reach without having "roaming" lines, easily sets his position in the water due to the exhaust valves which allow him to take any position he wants, moreover, due to the computer, he can check for instance the air pressure in the tanks, at which depth he is and other data.